


Choice

by Ciaossu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fix It Fic, Gen, KH3 spoilers, Vanitas redemption arc when, slight suicidal thoughts, super vague ones but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaossu/pseuds/Ciaossu
Summary: This time.He felt the fresh cuts from the shattered glass each time his face moved. A fresh sting of pain over and over. Nothing new. External for once. He could push through it and focus. He wouldn’t have to do it anymore soon.





	Choice

This time.

He felt the fresh cuts from the shattered glass each time his face moved. A fresh sting of pain over and over. Nothing new. External for once. He could push through it and focus. He wouldn’t have to do it anymore soon.

“I am darkness.” Vanitas repeated. He didn’t look at them, just kept his eyes upwards to the sky. Said darkness fizzled off him, slowly, tendrils blocking his vision briefly as he crumbled. “That’s all I will ever be. But at least I was free to make that choice, brother.”

What about this one? A voice chattered. Nagging. Grating. He hated it. It sounded like his own. Was he choosing death? Or was this another thing Xehanort had planned for him?

It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter. Because he wasn’t supposed to exist. Darkness wasn’t meant to walk in the realm of light. He was choosing to be darkness and no matter what strings Xehanort was pulling or not, he was dying, he was going to be free of the constant pain, he was making this choice.

The tendrils grew thicker. This was it then. Vanitas closed his eyes.

“Enough!”

A body crashed into him, arms clamping shut around his chest. Vanitas stumbled, weakened, and his legs gave out, sending him tumbling to the ground. Sora yelled, and the sound of Aqua and Terra clashing echoed.

Vanitas opened his eyes. A head of blond hair blocked his vision. Ventus raised his head to glare at him. He looked like a puppy. Vanitas glared back. “Enough! You’re not going to die!”

“Get off of me.” Vanitas snarled. Ventus just shook his head.

“I won’t! You can say what you want, Vanitas, but you aren’t just darkness! I know it!”

“GET OFF OF ME.”

Pain, sharp, before a piece of shadow darted off to the side from under Vanitas. Slowly, a Flood formed. It sniffed the air before rounding on the pair of brothers. It launched itself towards the blond. Sora yelled again.

“Why didn’t we form the X-blade?”

The flood stopped. It twitched, curious, darting between master and twin. Vanitas just stared at Ventus. “What?”

“When you all came to wake me up. We clashed. If you’re still nothing but darkness, why didn’t we form the X-blade?”

“That...that’s because…”

“When two forces of pure light and darkness clash, the X-blade will be formed. Maybe...maybe it’s me.” Ventus frowned. “Maybe I’m the one who isn’t all light…but if you’re a reflection of me, then that means you would have to make up my missing light, wouldn’t it?”

They hadn’t...Vanitas frowned. Why has he gone to The Land of Departure? To watch over Ventus? He couldn’t...he couldn’t remember Xehanort ordering him to go...had he...had he not been ordered?

Ventus was silent as he watched him but slowly, his face shifted. He softened and smiled, and Vanitas wanted to run as he felt his skin crawl. “You don’t have to chose darkness just because they told you, Vanitas. You can chose.”

“I…” he had chosen. He had chosen, hadn’t he? Everything he knew was telling him he chose right, chose what he’d been told was right so he knew was right.

The tendrils were still smoking off him, but fainted. Diminishing. His helmet felt wrong, not just broken, it didn’t feel right to wear anymore. The flood he called chittered softly before fading away.

“I...don’t want to die.”

It hurt. Everything hurt. His eyes stung most of all, with a warm liquid leaking from them. Blood? Ventus didn’t seem panicked by the liquid. Vanitas sobbed.

“I don’t want to die in the dark.”

Ventus laughed, soft. His arms had still been around him, but he shifted and Vanitas felt himself lifted upwards. His arm came up for him to grab the back of Ventus’ shirt. The sobs came harder now, clawing at his throat as he buried his face into Ventus’ chest.

“Welcome home, brother…”

**Author's Note:**

> So I got to that scene in KH3 and I’m having emotions.  
> Nomura turn on your location I just wanna talk.


End file.
